


Absolutely Not Okay

by Mook5



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mook5/pseuds/Mook5
Summary: Pritchard making out with Jensen, that is until he remembers what he put on that morning.





	Absolutely Not Okay

Jensen pushed the tech down on the bed, climbing on top of him, and kissing him quite aggressively and feeling the warm bare skin underneath the ever so soft shirt. 

Pritchard was of course more than excited to receive this rough treatment, grabbing his waist and pulling him close enough to feel just how lustful they are for each other.  
It wasn't until Jensen grabbed Pritchard's pants that he remembered what he put on this morning. Oh shit. Oh fuck. "Wait! Stop!" He shot up, feeling his face glow warmer and warmer. 

Jensen immediately thought he was hurting him and backed off, until he flipped on the Casie-mod. The mod pointed out signs of 'insecurity' and 'embarrassment'. "What's wrong?" 

"I..uh...um..." Pritchard looked anywhere but Jensen. "My...underwear...you'll judge." He squeaked. 

Jensen just laughed. "You think I care?" He leaned forward and kissed one of the cherry red cheeks. 

That didn't really soothe anything. Pritchard groaned and started to unbutton his pants. He stopped as soon as he heard a chuckle. "See?! You're laughing and I haven't even taken my pants off yet." 

"Well now you set me up for it." Jensen couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not judging. I swear." 

"Errmmm." Pritchard groaned and pushed off his pants with anger. There, the most pastel green cartoony happy snake themed- not even underwear, but LONG JOHNS. And on the waistband was writing with a font awfully close to comic sans, saying "Slitherin' through some trouble!~" 

Jensen really tried. He did. It took everything within him to not laugh. "Francis I like your Long John-" he cut himself off with uncontrollable laughter. 

"SEE?! YOU'RE JUDGING" Pritchard grew even more red. "THEY'RE WARM AND IT'S COLD AND AND.-" He kicked off the laughing mess and wormed his way off the bed, pulling his pants back up and hiding his shame. 

"No, nooo!" Jensen cried with laughter, pulling him back. "It's not them...." 

"Then what is it?!" Pritchard crossed his arms. 

"It's you're reaction, I swear...I wasn't laughing at them." Jensen took a deep breath to compose himself. 

Pritchard gave a loud "hmph!" When Jensen pulled him into another kiss. "And maybe the fact that you're always slitherin' through some trouble as well." He broke back into fits of laughter. 

"I'M DONE!!" Pritchard hit him with a pillow and left the room. Leaving Jensen a laughing mess on the bed. 

Worth.


End file.
